


Curse my eyes

by dstrider (articulateSeer)



Series: JohnDave Oneshots [3]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Apartment, Boys Kissing, Collegestuck, M/M, Sad Dave, Sadstuck, Surprise Kissing, University, Unresolved Emotional Tension, apartmentstuck, it was supposed to be happy oops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-15
Updated: 2014-07-15
Packaged: 2018-02-09 00:32:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1962138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articulateSeer/pseuds/dstrider
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave catches John trying to prank him and ends up kissing him for it.</p><p>It's a little sad dON'T BE FOOLED INTO THINKING IT'S FLUFF.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Curse my eyes

**Author's Note:**

> idk I can't figure out this collegestuck so here's another one that *could* be made into a chaptered fic. Or maybe be part of a back-series for a chapter fic idk.

Deep breaths. In, out. In, out. Slowly and quietly does it, Egbert. One peep - you're out.

The wall was cold against his back where he'd pressed into it behind the door. The knobbly bits of an uneven paint-job scratching an unpleasant tattoo into his back if he squirmed too much in his hiding place. It wasn't the best place he could have chosen, but it wasn't all together the worst; there was the one time he'd hidden in the closet, all set and poised, like a cat, to jump out as soon as Dave had opened it. Which he didn't for about 20 years of their short lives - John had sat among the dirty socks and dust bunnies, his excitement slowly dropping to the lowest he'd ever felt over a prank. Which was pretty low. John was like a bunny on crack when it came to practical joking. Dave had come home a few hours after John had decided to give up, and they never spoke of it (mostly because it was too embarrassing for John to even mention it). Thinking about it now, It probably would have been better to thoroughly check when Dave actually had classes, rather than totally winging it and hoping things would go accordingly. But the complete ruination and humiliation of John's pranking career didn't stop him trying again. So this was the second attempt.

Keys jangling. John fish-rodded, standing so tall and still against the wall he could probably meld into it like camouflage if he really tried. Sh, go away stupid thoughts. This shit is serious. John breathed in once, waited. 20, 30 seconds passed, John's lungs starting to complain like a 5 year-old under his rib cage. But he stayed true, for after the 37th second - Dave made an appearance. He smelled like cold, chilly air radiating off of him like a reverse radiator. John almost - Almost! - shivered from head to foot, but stopped himself. Goosebumps formed on his arms involuntarily.Dave had probably been outside for the last hour doing who-knows-what he does - gallivanting. John couldn't think of a better word in the situation.

The light's were still off as Dave slowly closed the door with his foot; there was now only a foor between them - at most- and John was almost sure he needed to cough or sneeze badly. But John didn't move, not even as Dave leaned in to hang his coat on the rack directly beside John's upturned face. The cold only seeped in closer to his skin from this proximity. His eyes trailed away from the rack and onto the faint silhouette of Dave in the moonlight, it's rays igniting his outline in blue and white. He was facing away from John - which meant he'd only be walking INTO the apartment! Not closer to John, thankfully; just a few more steps to take and John would strike his final knockout blow. Well, it was JOHN, so probably just a tickle attack that ended in a lot of giggling and slinging slurs thrown in John's direction.

But a K.O would be awesome. It'd make up for the spoiled efforts last time.

John edged his shoe forward, just as Dave himself moved slightly out of the moon's rays. He was still visible enough, John's line of sight wasn't obstructed by anything, and at least the sky was clear.

One more step...and...

John's shoe had betrayed him.The Rubber Sole of Obnoxious Noises squeaked against the lino floorboards, freezing John into place like he was quick-drying super glue. It was seemed unfair to John that twice - in a row! - this would happen. All he wanted was to prank people! It was a harmless hobby!

Everything happened in slow motion; Dave's slightly blurred face turning around to barely meet John's as he surged forward and body-slammed him to the floor - flicking the light switch as he went down - his left arm wrapping around John's waist. He pressed a knee to the groin. He probably couldn't see anything with those stupid shades on anyway, even though clearly it was John in their room. Maybe it was payback for all of the other times, and Dave really did know that it was John he was now straddling against the floorboards. John groaned in protest as his back hit plastic tile, the hard cap of Dave's knee pressing a firm weight into his sensitive area. Daaang.

Dave's face was inches from John's, the shiny surface of his shades reflecting the terrified look in John's eyes. He thought for a minute that Dave was really convinced he was going to kill him, that he'd really go so far as to hurt John because of a silly prank

But then Dave smiled. A lopsided movement that was only half-filled with emotion. John couldn't see his stupid eyes to tell what he was really thinking. But he never pressed that matter. It always made Dave grouchy and uncomfortable when he asked. Didn't quench the curiosity, though...

He didn't make a move to get off of John, nor did he say anything. The air in the room suddenly felt warmer and heavier, John's body starting to feel tingly and weird. This situation was...not something he normally dealt with. Not with Dave, anyway. But he'd moved his knee, which was...better? ...It didn't make anything less awkward, though.

"Uh," John started, but quickly trailed off as Dave kissed him. 

His lips were slightly chapped from the cold outside, but his mouth was warm and soft, slightly caffeinated. But as he pressed down slowly onto John, the arm behind his back pulling him up to further hold him to his chest, John had quickly forgotten about the weird mix of his brushed teeth and Dave's coffee induced breath. A ringing had started in John's ears; good or bad, why did it matter? This was real and oh, God.

Oh God oh God oh God John was kissing Dave it was a thing that was happening right this second. How? John didn't really know how to put it together in one coherent sentence or chart or diagram but. He was kissing him back, his own hands snaking around Dave's warm neck and twining with the soft blonde hairs there. Never had he touched Dave like this before - it was mostly just friendly cuddling and maybe hugging if the situation was right, but this was foreign. Why hadn't Dave made an advance before? Why now? Was this a thing that would always happen from now on? Was John supposed to feel the same? ...Did he already feel that way?

Dave's hands moved around to John's face, cupping his chin between thumbs and forefingers. He sighed against John's mouth, before pulling away from the kiss, mumbling something at the floor before raising his quite obviously flushed face; emotion still virtually devoid from it. John's reflection in the sunglasses was alien. He looked scared, half elated that Dave had showed ACTUAL feelings - whether they were towards him or not - and the other half terrified that this was going to ruin their perfect little friendship they had. Sure, John did claim to be "not a homosexual!" but that had quickly vanished into "a little bit of a homosexual!" after Sburb. A lot of things had changed after then, good and bad.

"Dave," John breathed, turning his face into one of his palms. "What - "

"Shhh..." Dave pressed his mouth to John's neck, soft and soothing against the warm skin there. "I don't wanna talk."

His mouth felt wonderful, the still slightly chapped lips that John probably would have wanted to put chap stick on had it not felt so great moving upwards to his jaw; Dave kissed along the light stubble that John had forgotten to shave that morning, moving up to the soft skin below his ear, nibbling with the edges of his teeth. It didn't feel like the Dave John was so used to; the guy who'd rather strife to the death than tell someone he liked them, the guy who would only ever respond to anything with witty sarcasm and stupid winding metaphors - this was a Dave that John liked and didn't. An open Dave with real feelings; but it wasn't his Dave. 

John pulled back from Dave's grasp, his hands not having anything to hold on to and dropping into his lap. He looked disappointed, but John would only have one way to tell. He reached over before Dave could move, taking his sunglasses in a blink. Dave's eyes took longer to adjust to the light than John would have thought possible, but sure enough he had actual eyes. With actual emotion in them. They were a deep shade of Auburn - impossibly red in the light - a glazing of wetness over them like a layer of sandwich wrap. He looked defeated, like a man destroyed. Did he want to be doing this? Was this not what he'd wanted to do? The questions whirred around in John's head, picking and sorting as his own eyes searched Dave's for another sign of what his real intentions were - but then Dave stood up abruptly, his feet stepping backwards and scuffing the floor. His hands were shaking in fists by his sides, John didn't know how to react. He tried to take Dave hand in his own, tried to comfort him, but Dave pulled back, shaking his head over and over again like a pessimistic nodding dog.

"Sorry," he whispered into the stifling silence before bolting to his bedroom. John blinked, and he was gone. Just like that.

His lips felt numb, the sunglasses in his hand forgotten as he touched a finger to his mouth, as if that would help him either forget or remember what had just taken place on the floor of their shared apartment. It took 10 minutes for him to finally stop staring at Dave's door and stand up. His legs were like jelly, and he couldn't imagine how bad Dave must feel right now - on a last impulse, John knocked his door, dropping the glasses and bolting to his own bedroom. He didn't hear the door opening at all, but when he'd gotten up in the morning to go to college, the shades were gone.

**Author's Note:**

> oh wow idk what THAT plot was
> 
> ooooh tumblr http://kannytown.tumblr.com


End file.
